Red Rain
by Midnyte Life
Summary: Imprisoned, tortured and betrayed, his mask shatters. Escaping from his cell during the chaos that Tyki&Road causes, Allen turns his back on the Order, hatred and revenge on his mind. Eventual Noah!Allen/DarkAllen. Eventual AllenxRoad pairing. Rated M for Language, Violence, Gore and maybe some Lemon? *TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED*
1. Ch 1: Escape

**Hey, Nyte here with a DGM fanfic, first proper one that ive wrote in awhile.**

**WARNING: Certain "Main" characters of the series MAY die in future chapters, if you do not like this please don't read or skip those chapters.**

* * *

><p>A week had passed since he was thrown in this dark, damp cell. His left arm bound with seals placed by the members of crow, his right arm attached to a chain.<p>

Allen was staring at a wall, his face devoid of any emotion, his silver eyes almost looked dead.

What had he done to deserve this treatment? Why would his friends betray him? Why would his family condemn him? Unanswered question present in his mind as he thought back to how it began.

**-Flashback-**

_"It seems that he has just returned from a mission Sir!" Link said as he saluted_

_"Good, bring him to me immediately, I need to speak to him".replied Leverrier "I'll have a couple members of Crow follow you to seal his left arm and to subdue him if he resists."_

_"Yes Sir! I will look for him immediately!" Link said as he turned and left the room, two members of Crow following behind him._

_Allen had just reached him room and was about to sit down before Link entered opened his door and walked in. Before Allen could say anything Link already started speaking._

_"I need you to come with me immediately, Walker. Leverrier wants to speak to you now."_

_"Can't that wait until I take a shower and eat?" he pleaded, his stomach growling as if pleading to Link aswell._

_"Leverrier wants to see you now Walker. Please don't try to resist and just come along, I don't want to have to use force."_

_Allen immediately sighed, sensing the severity in his voice he complied. As soon as he left his room the Crow members placed a seal binding on his left arm._

_"Hey! Whats this Link!?" Allen shouted from shock_

_"Relax Walker. It won't cause you any harm, just a precaution Leverrier wanted to take."_

_"If you say so..."_

_They continued walking to Leverrier's office, a small amount of doubt now in Allen's mind._

_As soon as they arrived, Link left the office, leaving Allen alone with Leverrier and the Crow Members._

_"Allen Walker, or should I say the 14th?"_

_"You are hereby charged, with betraying the Order on the account of hiding the fact that you are the 14th, you are to be branded a Traitor and executed in 2 weeks time." Leverrier paused for a brief moment to enjoy the look of shock and bewilderment on his face before continueing. "During these two weeks, you will be questioned for any information regarding the Earl and the Noah."_

_Immediately after Leverrier finished speaking, Allen was knocked out from behind and when he awoke he was in the a cell._

**-Flashback End-**

The door to the cell opened, allowing two people to enter. Allen could just barely make out their features from the dim light coming through the doorway. It was Lenalee and Lavi.

"I don't know why they are still keeping you around." Lenalee said while she tossed a loaf of bread at Allen's feet. "I can't believe we thought you were our ally, our friend. All those times we spent together were just lies weren't they? Your personality nothing but an act to fool us." Her voice was laced with hostility.

"It won't matter soon Lenalee, I heard that he is getting executed next week." he said casually

"I don't see why they can't do it sooner, its not like he even speaks anymore." she said walking over to Allen

"Hey Monster, why don't say anything? Keeping quiet wont prevent your execution."

Seeing as he wouldn't make a sound, she kicked him hard in the stomach.

"Still nothing huh?" Lenalee started to leave the room with Lavi following behind. Just before she left the room she stopped and said "You should have just died as a child, you are nothing but a Stain against the Order" and with that they left him.

_You should have just died as a child..._ those words were stuck in Allen's mind, replaying over and over like a broken record. _Why did he have to suffer... All he ever showed them was kindness... He never wronged them..._

Unanswered question continued to asked as he passed out.

**-The Next Day-**

There was a familiar smell, it smelt sweet and had a nice fragrence, followed by something warm touching his lips and the taste of candy...Candy? Allen forced his eyes open only to see the familiar face of none other than Road Kamelot.

"Good morning All~en" Road said in a sing-song manner. "We're here to get you out of here!"

"R-R-Road..."

"Yes Allen?" she questioned, noticing the blush that had appeared on his cheeks and how he averted his eyes.

"Road, you can talk to shounen once we get to somewhere more...pleasant"

Allen now noticed the familiar figure standing near the door. Tyki Mikk. The man who gave him a hole in his heart and a whole lot of pain.

"But Tyki... I haven't seen Allen in so long." Road whined as she continued went to hug Allen. He immediately tried to backaway, not because of the contact with Road, but because her arms were touching where he had been Whipped. Sensing the discomfort Road released her arms.

"You'll have all the time you want once we get shounen out of here." Tyki reasoned, "Plus we don't know how long it will be until someone comes to check on him." As if on que footsteps could be heard coming from hallway outside.

"Shit. We have to go NOW Road."

"Fineee."Road whined, she then proceeded to break the chain attatched to Allen's right arm with one of her Candles. His left arm would take slightly longer as Road started to remove the seals. Just as she removed the last seal, unbinding Allen's left arm, the door opened.

Lavi, Lenalee and Link stood at the doorway, a look of shock on their faces. They however quicky recovered and activated their innocence, Link immediately telling one of the Guards outside to call for backup.

"We aren't here for a fight exorcists."

"Sure you aren't, now give me a good reason why I shouldn't send your head flying." Lenalee threathened.

"Have you already forgotten how much Road's candles hurt?" Tyki mused, clearly paying no attention to the two of them. As if on que candles materialized around Lenalee and Lavi, causing them to backaway slightly. For a few seconds no one moved and it was as if time had frozen, they just stared at each other.

"Road, help shounen stand up." Noticing the wounds covering his body, Road gladly complied.

"Its right over here! Quickly we can't let them escape!" More voices came from the hallway, followed by footsteps. Backup had came faster than Tyki or Road had expected. It looked like they were going to have to have a quick fight before leaving.

With Road's attention on helping Allen up and Tyki's on the people that were approaching Lenalee was able to find a gap in the candles surrounding them and activated her innocence. She jumped towards Tyki, aiming for his head. Tyki noticing the movement phased into the floor, and Lenalee went flying into the wall, causing a gaping hole from the impact. Just as she stood back up a couple of candles were sent flying at her, giving her barely anytime to dodge. During the confusion Tyki had grabbed onto Lavi's feet and pulled him into the floor below.

It was just Allen, Road and Lenalee left in the cell, the footsteps getting closer and closer. "Allen, you escape through the hole first, me and Tyki will keep them busy and come for you later" a tinge of reluctance could be heard in her voice. As Allen started to limp towards the hole Lenalee had recovered enough to try and stop him. "I suggest you keep your attention on me, unless you want to die ofcourse" Road taunted her, sending more candles in her direction.

**-Half and Hour Later-**

Allen didn't make it too far before needing to stop, every muscle in his body ached, his back stinging with pain and legs burned as he had pushed them too much. He found himself roughly in the middle of a dense forest as he leaned against a tree to rest. _Who would find him first...? What if the Order reached him before Road and Tyki?_ He felt a sense of longing and sadness as he said her name. _Did he miss her?_ Allen was barely staying awake when a voice suddenly spoke.

_**Sleep my nephew...**_

Allen suddenly felt his will slip and the world turn black as he passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 1, sorry if there are any errors in my writingspelling etc, I don't really like to make changes. Still unsure how long this entire fanfic will be.**

**R&R if you want, Thanks for reading!**


	2. Ch 2: Remove the Mask

**Hey again, Nyte here with another chapter.**

**There will be A LOT of inner monologue in this one, so I hope it isn't too boring!**

* * *

><p><em>Keep away from that Demon Child... Why is he still hanging around in the town... Someone should just kill him already...<em> Memories of his childhood came flooding to him. Pain, suffering, Sadness. _Why...Why did people always have to hate him? What did he do to them to deserve all this suffering? Even now...the people who he thought were his friends, the place he thought he could call home...they turned their backs against him. Had he wronged them?_

_**You have done nothing wrong Allen...Humans always reject what is unknown to them. They fear the unknown, afraid that it will hurt them...This blind fear causes them to hurt those around them...trapping them in endless paranoia...**_

_But...they were my friends, I had a place I called home...people who I thought were my family. Time and time again I helped them, showed them kindness...One small fault and they turn on me?_

**_My dear Nephew...Humans...They focus on the mistakes, the faults in people. Once they have that one reason, find that one fault, they start to doubt...forgetting everything you have done for them._**

_What should I do now Neah... I have nowhere to go. No-one to turn to. Am I doomed to be left alone, suffering alone?_

_**You aren't alone my dear nephew, there is someone you can turn to...someone that you know very well. You may not want to admit it now, but you need to open your heart. Learn to accept the unknown. I think I have spoken enough for awhile Allen, I will give you some time to think. The next time we speak will hopefully give you answers...**_

With that Allen could feel Neah leaving his mind, he knew that Neah was still there, but was just giving him some time alone. Allen's stomach started to grumble, reminding him that he had not eaten anything in a day. He pulled himself off the ground and started to make his way to the town nearby, being careful to not run into anyone from the Black Order. One he entered the outskirts of the town, he quickly made his way towards a Bakery, he reasoned that something he could eat while moving would be best as he didn't want to spend too much time in the town. Knowing the town's alleys and shortcuts, he made his way there while avoiding the major roads, wanting as little contact with people as possible incase someone recognized him.

Allen quickly bought some bread, water and headed to the nearest exit. While walking down one of the smaller streets, he saw something that relit his anger. A woman with a scarred face was getting beatun up by a bunch of teenagers while they were yelling insults at her. Other people from the town just walked by, some ignoring the scene, others pretending to not have noticed. Allen was about to walk accross the street to intervene before he heard Neah again.

**_Don't Allen, if you get involved you will only draw more attention to yourself. You aren't exactly hard to forget. Doing anything rash will only help the Black Order in finding you faster._**

Not being able to fault Neah's reasoning Allen grit his teeth and continued on reluctantly, his anger building. As soon as he found a place to stop and made sure he wasn't being followed, he called out to Neah, questions on his mind.

_Why didn't anyone do anything? They just walked pass, pretending nothing was happening at all!_

**_You need to understand my dear nephew, most humans are selfish, they place themselves ahead of anyone. Most people don't have the amount of kindness and selflessness as you do._**

_I just wish that I could DO something, I feel so...confused. Where do I go, what should I do now? My world has been turned upside down, people who I thought I could trust now want me dead!_

As Allen finished this sentence in his head he punched a nearby tree, the feelings of anger starting to well up in his chest. _Why did he feel so angry?_

**_You feel betrayed my dear nephew, I can sense your anger deep within you, however most of it hasn't surfaced yet. You feel like the world has turned against you...everything you've believed and worked for...suddenly gone._**

Even though Allen didn't want to admit it, even though he still wanted to believe that he had someone to rely on, he knew that what Neah said was true. It pained him to admit it, but yet it wasn't all pain. The sadness and pain he felt earlier was now mixed with hatred and anger. For a good amount of time Allen just sat there, letting the facts sink in and contemplating what he would do now.

_Is there really no one I can turn to?_

**_I never said there wasn't...look deep into your heart and them decide for yourself._**

Doing as he was told Allen closed his eyes and mentally blocked out all sound. He searched within his memories, hoping a name,face or something would appear. After a few minutes he found what he was searching for, as he opened his eyes there was a look of shock on his face, almost saying that he didn't believe what he found.

_Her? Of ALL people...Her? When i'm at my weakest and most fragile point?_

**_Why are you questioning me nephew? This is the answer you found by yourself, I had no input with it. If that is who you saw, it means that you believe that she is who you need._**

_Even if I did want to see her...I can't exactly...find her right? Would they even give me a chance? I mean...am I not an enemy?_

**_You never know what will happen if you never take the chance. You just need to open up your heart nephew...take of the mask that you always wear. As long as you don't hide behind that mask of doubt you will have nothing to fear._**

_My mask of doubt?_

**_Yes, you fear that even they will reject you, leaving you by yourself. If you get rid of that mask, you will be able to move ahead. Remember my dearest nephew...Don't stop walking...Keep moving foward..._**

He felt Neah leave his mind again. Those final words stung, but at the same time gave him some hope back.

"Get rid off my mask huh..." Allen said to no one.

With that Allen picked himself up off the ground and started to walk. He did not know where he was going, or if he would ever find her, be he knew that he could not stop. He knew that if he stopped walking, he would most likely never walk again, being stuck behind his mask for eternity. He could only hope that he would find her or she would find him, before he was caught by the Black Order. What Allen didn't know was that she was looking for him aswell.

-Somewhere-

"Nee~Can we go look for him already? I'm starting to get boreeeeeed."

"Alright, alright, just make sure you don't take too long ok? We don't know if he's being followed"

"Ok! I'll bring him back as soon as possible~"

And with that a door had closed and opened at the same time for Allen.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thats all for now :) Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 should be out in a few days.<em>**

**_And of course thank for reading! R&R if you want!_**


	3. Ch 3:Decisions and Changes

**Heyo! Nyte again, I finished this chapter way faster than I expected, so I'm going to post it early.**

* * *

><p>Allen had been travelling from town to town for the past few days, only stopping for food and water, he found himself sleeping in forests liking that he was the only person there. Over the days Allen had been talking to Neah, finding more about the Noah's past, things that happened and just enjoying the company of the Noah in general. Even though Allen didn't want to totally admit it, as he went from town to town he had been looking for traces of her, however he found nothing. Secretly he was hoping to see her again, as the days went by his longing only increased little by little. In the past he would have been extremely hesitant if he encountered her, most of the time backing away contact. It seemed that little by little his mentality had started to change, the sadness he felt when he was betrayed was almost gone and in its place he wanted vengeance. It wasn't until a week since his escape that he found some information about the person he was searching for.<p>

_Do you really think we'll find her at the next town? I don't exactly trust those people._

_**I wouldn't know nephew, she's extremely hard to track if she doesn't want someone to find her.**_

_Well I guess it's worth a shot...hopefully I get to see her soon...there's so much I want to ask._

-Somewhere-

"He's finally far enough away from the people tracking him! I can finally go and see him~"

"I wonder if he'll be surprised when he sees me~"

**-The Town-**

"Where should I start searching..." Allen said to himself, wondering where he should start. The first idea that came to his mind was to see if there was a _Certain Store_ in this town. After a good amount of walking, he finally found it, the store he was looking for. _If I were to find her, this would be the place with the highest chance._

Allen entered the Store, the bell doorbell ringing as he entered the shop, to his surprise there were a good amount of people in the store. He took a look around to see if she was here, but to his disappointment he didn't see her, _she was easy to spot anyway_. Since he was already in the store he thought that he might aswell get something before he left.

Allen was thinking to himself trying to decide which of the two option he should get, he even asked Neah his opinion. Allen was too busy thinking that he didn't hear the doorbell ring, letting another person into the shop. Allen was just about to make up his mind when he felt a pair of arms go around his neck, strangely the touch felt familiar to him._ It couldn't be. _

"All~eeen, it's been so long!" All of Allen's doubts disappeared instantly at the familiar voice. Instead of him finding her, she had found him. "Road!" Allen was now trying to turn around, wanting to see her face. Noticing him struggle with her arms still around his neck, she let go of him momentarily, only to go right back to hugging and quickly kissed him before he could react. Allen _to his own surprise _gladly accepted the kiss and returned the hug. Road was slightly surprised that he did not try to break the kiss and even returned the hug, though she did not complain and gladly accepted. For a good number of seconds they didn't move, Allen liking the contact. After they broke the kiss, Allen contemplated how to continue on from here, he had just accepted a kiss and was happy to see her, but he had no idea what to do, still having a lot of questions. It was Road who broke the silence first.

"Nee~Allen, since we're here why don't we got some candy! I haven't been able to eat any in a few days~" Road pleaded to Allen. Since he was already planning to buy some he gladly complied.

"Alright Road, just make sure not to take too long, I don't want to spend too much time here." with that Allen picked out a few lollipops for himself and headed to the counter. After a few minutes Road joined him at the counter, she was holding a bad of candies,sweets and lollipops of kinds and flavors. They paid for their respective items and left the candy store. While walking down a street Road was clinging to Allen's right arm, her own arm interlocked. Once again it was Road who broke the silence. "Soo...how have you been Allen?" she asked, curious about what he was thinking about. "Could we go somewhere with less people around first..." a slight bit of hesitation could be heard in his voice. It seemed like whatever he was going to say, he didn't want the chance of people overhearing.

They walked for a good amount of time in silence, just enjoying the company of each other before they reached a empty field a good distance away from any civilization. "This should be good enough Allen, I'm pretty sure no one would just happen to pass by here unless it was intentional. So Allen...tell me _everything_ that happened."

As Allen spoke to Road, explaining to her about what happened to him, how he had been betrayed, tortured and his thoughts. While the White haired boy spoke, it was almost like time had frozen around the two figures. Road just listened to what he had said, taking in the information, she felt anger well up within her as she heard him talk about his time in the Cell. _They had tortured HER Allen, whipped and beaten him, his "friends" had left him for dead. The Exorcists would pay for what they did. _

"And that's pretty much all that's happened up until now." Allen had finished summing up his experiences over the past week.

"Hmm, so you've been going from town to town, and hiding out in forests or any place remote huh."

"Yeah, I wanted to have as little contact with people as possible in-case someone recognized me and contacted the Black Order. It seems like they've posted Wanted Posters of me in nearby towns. Plus recently I enjoy the silence that the forest brings."

"So where do you plan on doing now Allen? You can't go back to the Black Order and I don't hink you can last much longer just going from town to town" Road questioned.

"I don't know Road...Iv'e been talking to Neah about it, about what would happen to me, but I still don't know..." a flash of sadness could be seen on his face.

"Then why don't you come with me! If you try to reject your Noah it will only hurt more. Plus we would help you recover!"

"But wouldn't they hate me because of this? Doesn't the Earl still dislike me?" Allen gestured to his left arm.

"We can deal with that later Allen, knowing that you are safe comes first. Also Millenie doesn't dislike you as a person Allen, he just doesn't like the side that you chose."

"Well, its not like I really have any other good option anyway." Allen half smiled as he said that.

"Well you could always try and survive on your own. Though either the Black Order or We would catch you eventually. You should know it's not hard for me to find you~" It was almost like Road was teasing him.

"Very funny Road."

Allen went silent for a few minutes after that, he would have to prepare himself mentally if he was to make that decision. The next time Allen spoke his expression was serious.

"Road, I need you to guarantee me one thing if I go with you."

"Yes? What is it."

"Guarantee me that eventually I will get to release my anger on the Black Order."

Road had to contain a smile as she heard that. Of all the things that she had expected him to say, that was probably one of the last things she expected.

"Sure Allen, i'll make sure that Millenie lets you get your revenge on those that hurt you."

"Alright then, I guess we should go? There's nothing left for me here." Allen felt a slight tinge of nervousness as he said that. _Would he REALLY be OK? Well, too late to turn back now..._

"Yay! Lets go Allen! I can't wait to introduce you to the family~" she said while pulling allen by the arm into a Heart shaped door.

**-The Ark-**

"It seems that Road has somehow managed to convince shounen to go with her Earl" Tyki said while pulling out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Good, good, it seems that the Black Order betraying him has made this go a lot better for us. If all goes well we will soon have a new family member" the Earl chuckled to himself. "Now Tyki, I need you to go and greet him and Road, I don't want anyone else seeing him yet."

"Does it really have to be me? Can't you send the twins or something, he's already met them." His cigarette was now lit and in his mouth.

"It has to be you Tyki, out of everyone currently here your probably the best person to see him other than Road."

"Me huh? The person who destroyed his left arm and put a hole in his chest...isn't that ironic." after finishing his sentence Tyki turned towards the door and made his way to door, planning to head to Road's room.

"Don't be too harsh on him~" Tyki heard the Earl say as he turned the corner.

**-Road's Room-**

A Heart shaped door opened, letting two people into the room. Road and Allen stepped into the room as the door behind them closed and disappeared. At first Allen was surprised, it was shockingly _normal_ for being Road's room, the only thing that stood out were the large number of stuffed toys and dolls lying around the room. While looking around he felt a familiar pain in his head, causing him to hold his head with his right arm.

"Are you okay Allen?" Road questioned, noticing the movement.

"Y-yeah i'm fine...it's just a headache, I haven't been getting enough sleep the past week." Allen tried to give her a smile to show it wasn't anything serious.

"Ok~If you say sooo."

"So, what now Road? I can't exactly stay in your room can I?" he questioned, the pain getting stronger.

"Hmm weeeeell, knowing Millenie someone is probably coming to greet us."

As if on cue, the door to the room opened with Tyki standing at the doorway. "Tyki! You could atleast knock first!" Road shouted angrily at Tyki. "Sure Road, next time i'll remember." Tyki replied sarcastically. "I'm just here to make sure that shounen is ok and that you didn't force him here." he said gesturing to Allen who was still holding his head and then to Road. "I didn't do anything like that Tyki! Allen came with me willingly~It seems like he has made up his mind!"

At this point in time the pain in Allen's head had kept increasing and increasing. He wasn't able to hear anything that Tyki and Road were saying, his vision started to blur slightly and he felt like his head was going to split. He didn't know how he was still standing and felt like he was going to pass out at any moment.

**THUMP!**

Both Tyki and Road stopped what they were saying mid-sentence to turn around and notice Allen collapsed on the floor, a small trickle of blood visible on his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatever could be happening to Allen! *Pretty sure we all know what's going on here* Not sure when Ch 4 will be out, in 1-2 days if I continue at this pace.<strong>

**Thanks for Reading! R&R if you want!**


	4. Ch 4: Growing Pains

**Hey again, Nyte here. This took slightly longer than expected because I'm currently having a fever. Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Allen found himself sitting on a chair in a pure white room, the room had no door and no windows. Other than Allen and the chair that he was sitting on, the only other thing in the room was a pure black table infront of him with a beatiful yet ancient looking book. The book itself and a light silver with black bindings along the edges and spine. It also had a pattern etched into the front and back in gold, the pattern itself was simple yet beatiful to look at and had no words on the front or back. As Allen looked look around the room, wondering to himself where this was, he saw from the corner of his eye his shadow form into a familiar figure made of shadows.<p>

"I-Is that you Neah?"

"Yes my nephew, i'm sure you've already seen me in this form before." Neah gestured to his shadowy body while he spoke.

"Where am I Neah? I don't remember any place like this."

"Hmm, you could say this is a part of your own mind, a fragment of your conscience, though in the world you are asleep."

"Why am I here Neah?"

"That is a question which I am unable to answer, it is something that you must find out for yourself. However your time here is up for now, the next time you find yourself here here more will be explained."

As Neah finished talking Allen felt the dream fade away slowly into blackness. Allen starting to hear voices eventually.

"When do you think he's going to get up Tyki?"

"How should I know Road, it's never always to same."

"Aww, I hope Allen gets up soon, theres so much I want to do with him~"

"Don't be too rough on him Road...he's probably quite weak at the moment."

Allen heard a door open and close and assumed that either both of them or one of them had left the room. As Allen forced his eyes open he noticed that Road was still there, sitting beside him. Road noticing the slight movement as he woke up immediately jumped on him.

"All~eeeen, I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Its good to see you to Road"

"How are you feeling Allen?' concern showing in her voice. _Road is worried about me? _Allen couldn't believe that road was showing him any concern, she normally just did whatever she wanted with him be it hugging or kissing him, completely ignoring him.

"I'm fine Road, just tired."

"Aww, ok. Do you want anything to eat Allen? Its almost time for lunch."

"Uhm...sure, whats there to eat?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure! I'll go and check, see you in a second Allen~" With that Road left the room, leaving Allen to himself. Allen was still feeling lightheaded and a dull pain was still present in his head. He still didn't know exactly what was happening, wheter he would be alright and what would happen to his left arm. Although he had many question on his mind he didn't feel the need the ask Road, he somehow felt that the answers would just come to him naturally. After barely a minute Road was back with a plate in her hands.

"Here you go Allen, I just took what I thought you would eat." The plate contained a couple of Sandwiches, some fruit and some chicken. Allen gladly accepted the plate of food and began eating it, Road watching him while he ate. Strangely enough the normal portion of food was enough for him, normally he would have eaten three to four times the amount that he just ate, he started to worry slightly if something was off with him but he pushed the worry away, he was too tired to care about that now.

"Thanks Road, that helped alot." He handed the plate back to her as he spoke.

"Anytime Allen~If there's anything else you need i'll be right here." Once again Road left the room, leaving Allen by himself. Allen thought to himself that this was probably a good time to ask Neah some questions.

_Neah are you there?_

_**Yes my dearest nephew I am here, do you need something?**_

_Whats happening to me Neah? I feel so tired and my left arm doesnt feel quite right._

_**Its the transformation my dearest nephew. The transformation takes alot of energy from your body, that is why you will constantly feel tired while it happens.**_

_But, wont the innocence in my body notice the changes and turn me into a fallen one?_

_**You will be fine my nephew, the Noah Gene in your body will supress it if anything were to happen, also there is a high chance that you left arm will change drastically. Your innocence might be changed because of the Noah Gene inside you. However the most important thing is that if the transformation is what you trully want, what your heart desires, your innocence won't take it as betrayal.**_

_I see...how long will the transformation take Neah?_

_**If you do not resist me and your Noah Gene it will be done in three days, however if you attempt to resist it will delay it by a few extra days, it will cause you even more pain if you resist it though.**_

_Alright, thank you Neah._

_**Anytime my nephew.**_

A few minutes later Road returned to the room.

"Nee~Allen, do you want to go take a walk? Maybe it will help, also only me, Tyki and Millenie are currently here, everyone else is out."

"Sure, I guess now would be the best time."

Allen slowly sat up and got off the bed, he noticed that his clothes had been changed

"Road...how long was I asleep?"

"Hmm? You were asleep for two days Allen."

_Two whole days!? That quick dream had only lasted what seemed like five minutes... _The next question he asked made him blush slightly.

"And uhm...w-who changed my clothes?"

"Me ofcourse!" The blush on Allen's cheeks intensified, now very apparent. Road noticing him blushing, teased him even more. "Don't worry Allen, I didn't change your underwear, Tyki changed them for you." _HE WHAT!? _Allen was now totally flustered. "I swear the next time I see him I'm going to fucking cut him in half...I swear if I ever play him at poker again..." Allen continued cursing Tyki for a good few seconds until he noticed Road's hysterical laughter. "Ahhhh hahahahaha, Allen you're so fun to tease, hahahaha!" Road was practically on the floor laughing, Allen's entire face was red.

It took a few minutes before road was calm again and Allen regained his composure.

"Ahem...are you done Road? We should go before any of your family gets back."

"Alright, alright lets go." Road then proceeded to give him a partial tour of The Ark.

By the time Road decided they should stop, it was almost Dinner time. _I had no idea The Ark was THIS Huge... _Allen had been walking around with Road for the past four hours and she had only been able to show him one third of The Ark, although most of the rooms themselves were empty he enjoyed her company and was having fun talking to her.

When they returned to the room Allen had been sleeping in, the pain in his head had increased from a dull ache and was now a sharp pain.

"Road...I think...its starting again." Allen struggled slightly to speak as he clutched his head. Road helped Allen lie down on the bed and then sat beside him. "I'll be here if you need anything Allen, just ask." Never in Allen's life would he have thought that Road would show him genuine concern. Just as Allen was about to speak, he heard Neah's voice in his head again.

_**It's about to begin my Nephew, try not to resist, it will cause you less pain, though it will still hurt alot.**_

As soon as Neah finished speaking, the pain in his head increased tremendously. Once again it felt like his head has going to split open, but now it was accompanied with an extreme burning pain, it felt like someone was branding his forehead with a hot iron. Not being able to contain his screams of pain anymore, Allen let it all out, startling Road.

"Allen are you ok?"

"IT HURTS! My forehead...IT FEELS LIKE ITS BURNING! AGHHHHHH!"

"It seems, like his transformation has started again..."Road said to herself. Road grabbed a towel from a nearby bathroom and soaked in cold water, she then proceeded to place it on Allen's forehead. As she placed the cold towel on his forehead, Allen felt the burning lessen, it was still there but it was now tolerable, the pain however had not lessened. After a few more minutes of tolerating the pain, he passed out.

Just as Allen passed out, the door to the room opened, allowing Tyki into the room. "I heard screaming, did something happen to shounen?" a hint of concern apparent in his voice. "It seems that the second stage of his transformation has started Tyki, it seems the pain he's experiencing is far stronger than what some of us experienced..." As Road spoke, she was slowly stroking Allen's face.

"Do you think it's because of the innocence present in his body?" Tyki indicated to the glowing green cross present in his left hand, strangely the green light seemed more faint than usual.

"I think that might be one of the reasons, honestly I think it's that added onto all the suffering he went through as a child, the pain that we experience during the transformation is tied to how much suffering and pain we have in our past. As these events are all present in our memories."

"I see. Well it seems that he's calmed down for now. Did you have to do anything with it?"

"Good guess. I tried giving him the most pleasant dream possible to help lessen the pain."

"Well, I guess there's nothing more we can do for him, all that's left is for time to pass. So are you going to be staying here to watch over him?"

"Yup, I can't trust anyone else to look after _my _Allen." Tyki noticed a slight change in her voice when she said that, it wasn't the usual tone she used when she spoke with one of her _toys or dolls, _he though he heard a tinge of love in her voice but he just ignored it.

"Alright then, I'll go and tell Millenie that you won't be present for Dinner then."

"Alright, thanks Tyki." Road replied, still looking at Allen.

**-The Black Order-**

"It's been ten days and we still haven't found him!"

"Che. He's probably already been found by the Noah."

"Yeah. It would be best to assume so."

"So, what are we going to do from here on out? If he's been found by them theres no use sending out people to trach him."

"I guess we could try and locate one of the entrances to The Ark."

"That's probably our best bet if we want to find him."

"Alright then, I'll send the three of you out to try and find an entrance, if you find any Akuma try to follow it, it might return back through an entrance."

"Che. You don't need to send to two of them along, I'm more than enough."

"All three of you will be going, no exceptions. I don't want to risk a casualty. Once you have found an entrance you are to report back here immediately."

"Che. Fine."

"Alright, so when do we leave."

"Now."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of that. Ch 5 should be out in 2-3 days, no promises though.<strong>

**As always, thanks for reading! R&R if you would like to.**


End file.
